Stolen Lifetime
by South Yorkshire Brit
Summary: One mans guilt is another mans escape plan. One-Shot. Song-Fic.


**Disclaimer**: Dallas Winston is the sole property of Susan Hinton, not I. I also don't own the song lyrics "Living for the moment," by N-Dubz.

**Authors Note**: this is a song fic so if you don't like them click off now, it's the first one I've ever done so criticism is more than welcome. I've tried to make the cliché plot line original however I'm sorry to say it's extremely short.

* * *

**Friday, 13th September 1966.**

_"From when I was younger/My pain was driven by hunger"_

I looked around the small store, carefully plotting my next move. I hadn't really thought about it when I'd made my way out of the hospital at first I'd just kept walking, but now I was here with no real idea what to do.

The guy behind the counter eyed me suspiciously not that I could blame him, all I could blame was my fault, my fault they were in that church, my fault they'd taken that gun, and my fault for showing up like I had.

_"You should gel your grave dug up/The way you act in the winter/You won't be here by the summer"_

"You gonna buy something?" he asked, impatiently.

I turned around glaring at him, who the fuck did he think he was talking to? I wasn't an idiot and I sure as hell wasn't going to let some prick tell me how fast I could look at shit even if I had no real interest in buying anything.

It was like I wasn't there, as if something, or someone else had taken over and I was only a spectator in the mistakes being made.

I aimed the gun at the storekeeper. "Empty it," I demanded.

_"No one could tell my nuffin/To save me from going under"_

He quickly began emptying the money from the cashier into a bag and thrust the bag into my out stretched hand. I didn't bother sticking around to hear him call for the fuzz; I turned my back and ran.

I ran with the gun in the back of my jeans and the bag of money clutched in my hand. I didn't stop until I made it to Quarry Vale – Two-Bit's place. April was just coming out of the front door as I made my way up the front path.

"What the hell, Dallas?"

I shook my head suddenly out of breath. "Take this," I said, pushing the bag into her arms.

Sweat dripped from the side of my head, or maybe it was blood from the rumble, I didn't care.

_"Money came in slow/Getting high running wild that is all I'll ever know"_

It was when the sirens started she looked at me worriedly.

"What've you done Dally?" she asked.

I didn't have to explain myself to her, now I needed the guys. "Phone April," I rushed.

She nodded silently letting me into the house. I dialled the familiar number and waited for an answer.

Putting the phone down I saw April pacing. "Cops show you don't know shit," I told her.

I didn't wait for a response before I was out of the door, feet pounding against the pavement to the boys.

_"And all you haters you can fear me/You ain't got no reason for it"_

I wasn't thinking, I was too focused. I knew what had to happen, and for once in my life I was scared. No one but the guys would ever know I was gone, and I'd done my best to leave them a little something to help them out, god only knew the boys needed the money.

Thinking of the guys was hard, Steve who was one of the best guys I'd ever known, defiantly the sneakiest. Sodapop who'd go behind Darry's back and drink at Bucks after a rodeo, Two-Bit the one guy I knew who had a whole lot to say that was worth listening to. Darry that worked too hard for nothing but a little bit of respect from his family and friends, then there were Ponyboy, the stupid kid with all the answers, bet he sure as hell didn't have an answer for this.

_"Whether you work 9-5 or you carry guns/You only live once so make sure you get to have some fun"_

They were in sight, all five of them and I didn't know whether seeing all of them together minus little Johnny made me pull out that gun faster or not_._

I knew I wouldn't last long, hell what did I need to last for? What did I need them there for? Because I did I guess, because they were the only ones that really gave a rats ass when I was in the cooler, or got rip roaring drunk, or picked a fight with the wrong person.

The boys cared, just like they cared about Johnny, just like I tried to tell him.

_"Life's a bitch and then you die/If you don't care then why should I"_

The pain was brief and being shot down by the cops was always one way I'd predicted to go so why not now? Why not here?

I didn't feel the impact of the other bullets; neither did I feel my body hit the ground. I couldn't rack my brain for a good idea why I should stay it had all been a waste anyway.

_"Throwing both my hands up to the sky I'm letting go/Right now I'm just living for the moment"_

**End Note:** all criticism is more than welcome, also thank you for reading.


End file.
